Booker DeWitt
thumb|left|91px|Zdjęcie Bookera DeWitt Booker DeWitt jest protagonistą w grze BioShock Infinite. Przez całą rozgrywkę jest kontrolowany przez gracza. Z zawodu jest prywatnym detektywem. Aby spłacić swoje hazardowe długi, Booker decyduje się przystać na kontrakt polegający na przybyciu do Columbii i sprowadzeniu stamtąd uwięzioną tam dziewczynę o imieniu Elizabeth. Przez całą fabułę gry Booker podejmuje decyzje niezależnie od gracza. Historia Booker DeWitt urodził się 19 Kwietnia 1874 r. Kiedy miał szesnaście lat, wstąpił do amerykańskiej armii i wziął udział w bitwie znanej jako Wounded Knee Massacre. Ze względu na jego makabryczne zachowanie, inni członkowie armii dali mu przydomek "Białego Indianina", ponieważ miał on przyzwyczajenie zbierania trofeów z ofiar. Po wojnie, przesiąknięty wyrzutami sumienia, postanowił przyjąć chrzest w rzece od Kaznodziei Wittinga by narodzić się jako nowy człowiek i wyrzec się wcześniejszego życia. Tak czy inaczej, Booker odmówił chrztu zanim został on dopełniony. W roku 1892, kiedy miał on osiemnaście lat, jego żona (lub dziewczyna, to nie zostało nigdy dokładnie wyjaśnione) zaszła w ciążę. Umarła ona podczas porodu, wydając na świat córkę Bookera, Annę DeWitt. Przygnieciony wspomnieniami o Wounded Knee, śmiercią ukochanej i tym, że został samotnym ojcem, Booker popadł w hazard i alkoholizm. Później został on agentem Pinkertona . Został jednak zwolniony z tej posady z powodu stosowania ekstremalnych metod w pracy. Później został prywatnym detektywem, ale nie uwolnił się od nałogów. Zadłużył się u człowieka, u którego, jak sam mawiał, nikt nie chciałby się zadłużyć. W pewnym momencie Booker spotkał tajemniczego mężczyznę, który zapoznał go z Ojcem Zacharym Comstockiem. Ten obiecał mu, że spłaci wszystkie jego długi w zamian za Annę. Ósmego Października 1893 Booker oddał córkę, jednak szybko pożałował tej decyzji. Ścigał agenta Comstocka, a ten zaprowadził go do porywacza i dziecka, znajdujących się w alejce, obok dziwnego portalu z kobietą w środku. DeWitt chwycił Comstocka kiedy ten przekroczył portal i próbował wyrwać mu z rąk Annę. Zachary rozkazał zamknąć portal i jak tylko uwolnił się z uścisku Bookera to się stało. Kiedy wyrwa się zamykała, córka wystawiła rączkę do swojego ojca, co spowodowało ucięciem kawałka małego palca dziecka. thumb|306px|Inicjały "AD" (Anna DeWitt) na prawej dłoni Bookera Wypełniony żalem, Booker jeszcze mocniej popadł w nałóg. Oznaczył swoją prawą dłoń inicjałami "AD" (Anna DeWitt), co miało mu przypominać o porażce. Po około dwudziestu latach Booker znów spotyka się z tajemniczym mężczyzną, który oferuje mu okazję do odbicia Anny; jedyne, co musi zrobić, to przekroczyć portal który pojawił się w jego biurze. Podróż przez portal wywarła na Bookerze piętno i zastąpiła wspomnienia DeWitta nowymi. Wspomnienia o utracie córki zmieniły się we wspomnienia o pracy, w której ma on za zadanie wkroczyć do latającego miasta Columbii i odebrać uwięzioną tam dziewczynę - Elizabeth. W jego głowie wciąż pozostawała fraza "Przynieś nam dziewczynę i spłać swój dług", jednak teraz kojarzyło mu się to z opisem zadania, nie z utratą córki przed laty. thumb|328px|Rzeczy Bookera DeWitt, które otrzymał od Roberta i Rosalind Lutece Mężczyzna i kobieta transportują go łódką do tajemniczej latarni morskiej na odosobnionej wysepce i odpływają. Przedtem wręczają mu tylko skrzynkę z kilkoma rupieciami i pistoletem. BioShock Infinite Przybycie do Columbii Dnia szóstego Lipca 1912 roku Booker DeWitt dociera do latającego miasta Columbii w kapsule wystrzelonej z latarni. Kiedy ląduje w Komnacie Powitalnej, kaplicy poświęconej Zacharemu Comstockowi i jego zmarłej żonie, Lady Comstock, dowiaduje się, że aby uzyskać dostęp do miasta musi zostać ochrzczony. Wtedy zostaje oszołomiony przez swojego chrzciciela, kiedy ten zanurza jego głowę w wodzie. W czasie gdy jest nieprzytomny, Booker śni o swoim biurze w Nowym Jorku i po przejściu we śnie przez drzwi biura odkrywa, że miasto pogrążone jest w ogniu. Kiedy wreszcie odzyskuje przytomność, budzi się na zewnątrz Komnaty Powitalnej. Booker zaczyna zwiedzać piękne miasto w chmurach. Jego głównym celem jest znalezienie dziewczyny, Elizabeth, która zamknięta jest w wieży na Wyspie Pomnika. Podczas podróży natyka się i kontaktuje z Rosalind Lutece i jej "bliźniakiem" Robertem, fizykami kwantowymi, których odkrycia przyczyniły się do lewitowania Columbii. Booker odkrywa, że Comstock jest religijnym i politycznym dowódcą Columbii. Dowiaduje się też, że miasto zostało ostrzeżone przed przybyciem "Fałszywego Pasterza", który to uprowadzi "Owieczkę Columbii". Comstock zaznacza, że Pasterza można rozpoznać po znaku "AD" na zewnętrznej stronie dłoni. Dokładnie takim znaku, jaki posiada Booker. Poznanie Elizabeth Booker dociera do Wyspy Pomnika i zaczyna eksplorować laboratorium znajdujące się wewnątrz monumentu. To tam Elizabeth była testowana i obserwowana przez całe swoje życie. Przez okno do obserwacji widzi jak Elizabeth otwiera wyrwę do Paryża w swoim obrazie. Następnie Booker spada przez sufit do biblioteki Elizabeth. Z początku dziewczyna boi się go i rozpoczyna atak trzymaną w ręku książką, później jednak nieco się uspokaja, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie miała jeszcze kontaktu z nikim innym. Później Booker pomaga jej wydostać się z więzienia, ale przeszkadza im w tym nieco wielki, mechaniczny ptak - Szczebiot . Razem z Elizabeth, która cieszy się wolnością, Booker kontynuje eksplorację Columbii. Przekonuje dziewczynę, że zabierze ją do Paryża na pokładzie sterowca "Pierwsza Dama". Jest to jednak kłamstwo, jego rzeczywistym planem jest podróż do rodzinnego Nowego Jorku aby skończyć swoje zadanie. W drodze do osiągnięcia celu, jakim jest uprowadzenie statku, Elizabeth opowiada o swojej zdolności manipulowania wyrwami, mówiąc o nich jako o "oknach do innych wymiarów". Chociaż z początku Booker jest zaniepokojony portalami, zaczyna się do nich przekonywać jak tylko odkrywa, że mogą one pomóc mu w walce z nieprzyjaciółmi. Elizabeth jest również zainteresowana życiem swojego wybawcy. Pyta go, "czy w jego życiu zajmuje miejsce jakaś kobieta". Ten odpowiada, że jego żona zmarła przy porodzie. Kiedy Elizabeth chce aby ten potwierdził, że ma dziecko, Booker odpowiada, że nie ma. Sala Bohaterów Kiedy Bookerowi i Elizabeth udaje się dotrzeć do sterowca za pomocą podniebnych szyn odkrywają, że jest on nieczynny. Aby go uruchomić, będą potrzebowali specjalnych elektrycznych umiejętności. W tym celu udają się do Sali Bohaterów po wigor Elektrycznego Dżokeja. Tam napotykają dawnego kamrata DeWitta za czasów wojny - Corneliusa Slate'a. Omamiony kłamstwami Comstocka, Slate staje naprzeciw dwójce bohaterów. Booker i Elizabeth muszą wywalczyć sobie drogę do wigoru. Slate opowiada Elizabeth o przeszłości wojennej Bookera, a następnie posyła przeciwko niemu swoich żołnierzy, aby ten mógł "umrzeć śmiercią żołnierza". Po pokonaniu Slate'a, ten prosi aby DeWitt zakończył jego żywot. Jeżeli Booker tego nie zrobi, Slate stanie naprzeciw nam. Jeśli jednak spełni prośbę, będzie szczęśliwy i wspomni, że DeWitt wcale się nie zmienił od czasów wojennych. Ten komentarz wstrząśnie Bookerem, co Elizabeth zauważy i o co rozpocznie wypytywać. Gdy wreszcie udaje im się objąć ster "Pierwszej Damy", Elizabeth poznaje plan Bookera odnośnie podróży do Nowego Yorku i zaczyna płakać. DeWitt postanawia pocieszyć dziewczynę, lecz ta atakuje go kluczem francuskim. Booker traci przytomność a Elizabeth ucieka, zostawiając towarzysza na terytorium Vox Populi, ruchu oporu, którym dowodzi Daisy Fitzroy. Buntowniczka zabiera Bookerowi statek ale obiecuje mu, że odda mu go w zamian za przysługi w dzielnicy Finkton. Manufaktury Finka Booker znajduje Elizabeth w dokach Finkton. Ta jednak ucieka przed nim, otwierając za sobą wyrwy aby utrudnić mu pościg. To przyciąga uwagę Założycieli, z którymi Booker wdaje się w walkę. Podczas konfliktu Booker zostaje zrzucony z budynku przez Złotą Rączkę, jednak przed śmiercią ratuje go Elizabeth, otwierając wyrwę i przyzywając latającą gondolę, na której ten ląduje. Po wszystkim Booker proponuje Elizabeth sojusz, który ta z początku odrzuca nazywając go kłamcą, jednak po chwili stwierdza, że jest to dla niej jedyna możliwość dotarcia do Paryża i pomimo swego gniewu przystaje na propozycję.thumb|Propagandowy plakat Vox Populi, przedstawiający Bookera jako "męczennika rewolucji" Chodząc po dzielnicy Finkton, Booker i Elizabeth dowiadują się, że w bieżącym wymiarze nie mogą wykonać swego zadania z powodu śmierci rusznikarza, który miał pomóc Vox Populi m.in. z wytworzeniem amunicji. Odkrywają jednak, że dzięki wyrwom potrafią przenosić się do innych wymiarów, w których takie przeszkody nie wystąpiły. Ich międzywymiarowe podróże doprowadzają ich do rzeczywistości w której Vox Populi rozpoczęli swoją rewolucję, a Booker został określony mianem "męczennika rewolucji". W tym wymiarze Daisy Fitzroy, zszokowana obecnością DeWitta, wysyła przeciw niemu swych żołnierzy twierdząc, iż jest on jedynie oszustem, podszywającym się pod "męczennika". Booker i Elizabeth docierają do Fitzroy w momencie, gdy ta zabija Jeremiaha Finka, a następnie łapie niewinne dziecko. Po naleganiach, Booker podsadza Elizabeth do szybu wentylacyjnego, a sam rozprasza buntowniczkę krytykując jej brutalne metody. W odpowiedzi słyszy fanatyczną odpowiedź - Fitzroy mówi, że każde dziecko Założycieli musi zginąć. Chwilę potem Elizabeth wyzwala zakładnika, dźgając oprawczynię w plecy. Po swym czynie Elizabeth jest zszokowana przerażającym czynem jaki dokonała. Po dotarciu na pokład "Pierwszej Damy" Booker chce pocieszyć dziewczynę. Ta wyłania się w nowej sukience i fryzurze. DeWitt zwraca uwagę na to, że mają dwie możliwości: lot do Paryża lub lot do Nowego Jorku. Jednak przed podjęciem decyzji pojawia się Szczebiot, niszcząc gondolę. Emporium Po rozbiciu się gondoli, Booker i Elizabeth decydują się odnaleźć bliźnięta Lutece, którzy oznajmiają, iż istnieje specjalny flet pozwalający kontrolować Szczebiota, zatem na następny cel obrany jest dom Comstocka. en:Booker DeWitt de:Booker DeWitt es:Booker DeWitt ru:Букер ДеВитт fr:Booker DeWitt uk:Букер ДеВітт